


Compromiso

by thelovearesick



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Dating, Edith Gluskin, F/F, First Date, Serial Killer, Wendy Park - Freeform, genderbender
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: Wendy no solía arreglarse todos los días, pero aquella era una ocasión especial.





	Compromiso

**Author's Note:**

> Primer drabble del año.

Wendy no era del tipo de personas que se arreglaran regularmente.

Gustaba mucho de vestir jeans, camisetas mucho más grandes que su talla, sus converse negros y llevar el cabello sujeto la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión especial, Wendy había optado por elegir un vestido azul claro para la ocasión, tomándose el tiempo y dedicación en arreglar su cabello, maquillarse y hasta incluso usar unos zapatos de tacón para complementar todo el conjunto.

Se sentía nerviosa, pero por sobre todas las cosas, se sentía sumamente ansiosa por la cita que había organizado esta noche. Había conocido a Edith de forma muy particular al ir a realizar sus compras navideñas en una tienda departamental.

Al hacer fila y prepararse para pagar, una delicada mano se había posado en su hombro, haciéndolo que Wendy se girara y notará la presencia de una mujer mucho más alta que ella, de ojos claros y azules, cabello ondulado y negro y una enorme sonrisa radiante, siendo completamente femenina y distinta en todos los sentidos posibles de distinción.

Los ojos de Wendy no pudieron evitar notar el enorme atractivo de aquella mujer, sintiendo un sonrojo elevarse al momento de que la desconocida extendiera su mano y observaba bailando en sus manos las llaves de su automóvil.

Wendy no se había dado cuenta de que sus llaves habían caído de su bolsa, por los que una gran infinidad de disculpas y agradecimientos fueron dados a la desconocida, quien terminaría presentarse ante Wendy con el nombre de Edith Gluskin.

Ser acompañada por Edith al estacionamiento fue sorpresivamente agradable, provocando que casi al momento Wendy no pudiera evitar el querer verla nuevamente, mencionando las palabras en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

El sonrojo de Wendy se intensificó, pero para su sorpresa Edith terminó sonriendo y aceptando aquella invitación, extendiendo la mano para estrecharla con la mano contraría, sintiendo el suave roce de sus dedos acariciar con ligereza el contorno de sus dedos.

Wendy jamás se había declarado abiertamente interesada en su mismo sexo, pero aquella experiencia empezó a plantearle una nueva posibilidad que no le resultaba para nada desagradable, sobre todo al no poder ignorar el gran atractivo y belleza que Edith en sus recuerdos.

Ya había colocado labial en sus labios y terminado de acomodar su cabello cuando el celular empezó a resonar repentinamente. El nombre de E. Gluskin apareció sobre la pantalla de un momento a otro, siendo contestado casi al momento de escucharlo.

— ¿Hola?

— _Wendy…cariño. Me temo que no será posible reunirnos hoy. Me ha surgido un contratiempo en casa. Prometo recompensarte a la brevedad posible, lamento mucho avisarte de último momento además. Espero puedas perdonarme…_

— No te preocupes, Edith, lo entiendo bien. A todos nos puede pasar…

Aunque Wendy no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, su expresión de decepción no tardó en aparecer en su rostro. Agradecía que fuera buena fingiendo las voces y que Edith no estuviera frente a ella para verla tener aquella reacción, por lo que el sonido de disculpa de los labios de Edith volvió a resonar en poco tiempo en la bocina del teléfono.

— En serio, Edith, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ya nos podremos ver después.

— _Eres un ángel…prometo que te lo recompensaré._

El sonido del celular al colgar fue lo último que escuchó Wendy antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá. Había ansiado poder ver a Edith durante toda esa semana, pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de una potencial cita en el futuro.

Edith, por su parte, dejó caer el celular encima de su vestido rojo. Había manchas en sus manos, manchas en el su vestido y una enorme mancha de sangre expandiéndose en el piso, brotando directamente del cadáver de un hombre joven a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

El cuchillo continuaba clavado en su pecho mientras la herida empezaba a bañar de color rojizo la camisa de botones blanca que portaba. Había una expresión de asco y rechazo en el rostro de Edith, pero por sobre todas las cosas, había una enorme expresión de tristeza al haber tenido que cancelar su cita de esa noche.

Wendy parecía agradable. Casi al instante se había imaginado y fantaseado como sería la textura de sus labios o como sería el roce de sus dedos por sobre su pálida y suave piel…pero supondría que tendría que esperar un poco más en averiguar aquello.

Por desgracia la paciencia nunca fue una de sus cualidades.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo una idea random que pensé hoy :) quizás pueda escribir más a futuro sobre esto.


End file.
